wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Student Professor Obryn Aero
Academic and Professional Career Student Professor Aero is a strange and secluded person, he isn't commonly known to interact with others often. He is known to never turn down a request to duel. Aero is currently a student professor in Transfiguration, but also commonly helps out with other classes when needed. Aero attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his schooling and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. During his time in school he was the Ravenclaw Seeker as well as the captain of the Dueling club. He was constantly in detention with his best friend James Fitzsimmons for rule breaking and sneaking out to the Forbidden Forest. He always gets a good laugh from seeing the next thing students have transfigured themselves into and it is a regular occurance to see him in the Hospital wing because he refuses to stay away from the Forbidden Forest. Personal Life Obryn mainly keeps away from people he doesn't know and can most of the time be found with his head in a book, though he does enjoy the occasional party or two. No one really knows who Obryn's parents are, not even Obryn himself. When he was just a baby he was left on the doorstep of an orphanage in Stormness Scotland, the head of the orphanage (who happened to be a witch) sensed there was something different about him and kept a close eye on him. Years later he was in the care of a foster family of wizards when his 11th birthday came around, naturally his Hogwarts letter arrived the same day. His foster family was overjoyed and promptly took him back to the orphanage so that he could become a full member of their family. When the sorting hat was placed upon his head it was quite puzzled about where he should be placed for he was cunning and secretive like a Slytherin, but also loyal and kind as a Hufflepuff, brave and chivalrous as the way of Gryffindor, and intelligent and witty as any Ravenclaw. He was ultimately sorted into Ravenclaw when he asked the hat why Ravenclaw's symbol was an eagle. It was in his second year when his soon to be best friend James Fitzsimmons transferred to Hogwarts. They were instantly best friends when the first met in afternoon double Transfiguration, and were quickly scolded by Professor McGonagall for too much talking. This was also the year when Obryn found out how much he exceled in the art of dueling and joined the school's dueling club. He also tried out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and landed the role of Seeker, when he told James and his parents they were all excited for his accomplishment and James threw a small party for him in the Hufflepuff common room. Through their third and fourth years Obryn and James continued to grow closer not just in friendship, but also romantically, James asked Obryn to be his date to the Yule ball and he gladly accepted. But just after the Christmas holidays when Obryn had brought James to meet his parents for the first time, tragedy struck Obryn received news that his parents had been killed in a Death Eater attack. Obryn was destroyed by the news, they were the only family he had ever had and losing them caused him to fall into a deep depression that not even James could pull him back out of. It was also around this time when Obryn starting forgetting spaces in his day to day life. In an attempt to help Obryn break out of his depression James brought him into the Forbidden Forest for the first time. Obryn was still fighting depression during his sixth year at Hogwarts, the weekly outings to the Forbidden Forest with James helped him greatly during the nights but did little in the days following them. Obryn would often lose his temper with other classmates and sometimes professors because of his unstable emotions and bust out in fiery rages, most times with literal fire. He was incredibly stressed out from the workload of a sixth year student along with balancing Quidditch and Dueling club on top of it, along with even more gaps from his daily memories so he ends up dropping Quiddich in hopes it will relave him of some stress. He still regularly attended Dueling club with James being that he had been appointed captain of the club a year previous. Being with James was really the only thing had that kept Obryn stable and when the Death Eaters took over the school and forced the houses apart Obryn couldn't keep it together any longer. He was caught by Mademe Pomfrey attempting to end his own life in the third floor corridor, by drinking a poison brewed in potions class on a stormy night in November. The rest of his seventh year was a blur, he has almost no memory of anything that happened in his last year at Hogwarts even to this date. Most of his memories weren't even there and he had no idea where he was most of the time, and he was forced to sleep in the Hospital wing for most of the year after his suicide attempt earlier that year. The Battle of Hogwarts To be finnished later...